Miko's Just Want to Have Fun
by kagome-crossover
Summary: Kagome has finally given up on Inuyasha after 3 years of traveling with him. On her way to school she ends up getting the shock of her life when she runs into the YuYu gang. Will it be Yusuke, Hiei or Kurama that wins her heart? Rated for possible lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is my very first fanfiction ever. So go easy on me. I would love feedback and any pairings you may want you can let me know. This story isn't set in stone so anything is possible. If you can think of anything you wanted add just let me know. I will be rating this for mature because I may write a lemon or two in later chapters, I haven't exactly decided yet.

DISCLAIMER: I own no one! No YuYu! No Inuyasha! No nothing so don't sue me! This will be the only time I say this.

Kagome pov:

For far too long I have stood on the sidelines and smiled just waiting to see if Inuyasha will notice me, but I have finally drawn the line. No more will I watch and wait for him, from now on I need someone who will love me like I need to be loved I mean I am still a virgin and I know the battle against Naraku is coming up soon and I refuse to die a virgin.

I sigh as I look at my little group. Shippou is sleeping soundly in my sleeping bag curled up against Kirara, Miroku is sleeping against a tree not far from Sango, while Sango is sleeping away not knowing of the cursed hand that is creeping steadily towards her, Inuyasha is in his tree ignoring ever one but still keeping a look out for any possible danger.

Inuyasha, I don't know when I stopped loving him, but I did. Somewhere in between his midnight trips to see Kikyo and his overprotective habits wore me out. Thank god i'll get a break from him when I go back and finish my final exam. Three years after I started this journey and I am just a couple months from graduating, as long as I do somewhat decent on my math exam. It was such a headache trying to get Inuyasha to let me go.

*flash back*

The group was walking along a path after setting out a couple hours ago.

"Um, Inuyasha, I need to go home tomorrow to take my test for math, I'll be gone for about a week, ok?" Kagome replied sheepishly knowing that he was going to yell at her, call her a wench, and end up with him meeting his oldest friend the ground. And like clockwork,

"Hell no. You went back a month ago there is no way in hell that I am allowing you to go back especially for a week!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Sit boy!" Kagome said with a sigh "I am going back whether you like it or not. You should be happy I am going back because this will be my last test and then I am done with school, that and we are almost out of ramen."

Inuyasha replied with a 'feh' and stormed off.

'At least we avoided one problem.' Kagome mentally smirked. Kagome: 5482. Inuyasha: 0

*flashback over*

*next day*

As Kagome woke up she realized that everyone else was already up and getting ready to make breakfast. She immediately got up and went to get some a couple water bottles out of her bag to boil for some water to make up the last two bags of ramen. After breakfast was done and everything was packed up everyone started to make their way to the well to see Kagome off. After about an hour of walking the well came into view and Kagome started to run to it. As she got to the edge, she looked back briefly waved bye and jumped through.

*With the YuYu group*

"Goddamn it I can't believe that after all this time that Enma wanted to kill me, and know he magically decides he needs me. Stupid toddler I don't know why I ever agreed to do this stupid mission anyway." Yusuke ranted to no one. He was wearing a white t shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and a red jacket. (The outfit he work to the dark tournament)

"Shut it Urameshi. You know you like being a detective." Kuwabara preached. He was wearing his white outfit. (Wore it during the dark tournament)

"whatever." Was Yusuke's reply, as he folded his arms behind his head. "So…what are we doing here again?"

Both Kurama and Hiei shock their heads. "And I thought you couldn't get any stupider." Hiei stated with a smirk to Yusuke.

"At least I'm not as dumb as that idiot." Yusuke pointed in Kuwabara's direction.

"Urameshi I ought to kill you."

"You can't even touch me."

"Please can we get back on subject?" Kurama sighed. "To answer your question Yusuke apparently there has been several reports of some high power coming from a shrine around here. That has been appearing and disappearing for about three years now. We are supposed to investigate the shrine and report back to Koenma."

At this time, a powerful surge was felt coming in the direction of the shrine.

"I guess that is our queue, so let's go guys." Yusuke yelled as he took off.

*With Kagome*

Kagome raced up to her house and quick as she could. As she flew by her mom all she heard was the line ' I'm going to be late!' over and over again. As fast as Kagome raced upstairs, so came just as face if not faster down them. With a quick "Bye mom see you later!" she was out the door again heading off to school. As she sprinted down the stair she thought if she didn't stop then she should make it to her class on time. As she rounded the corner she collided with something and flew back and landed on her butt.

As Yusuke was coming up to the shrine he was about to turn the corner when something came and hit him square in the chin.

"Ouch just my luck" she grumbled as she rubbed her head from the collision.

"Ah, what the fuck?!" Yusuke yelled as he rubbed his chin.

Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara ran up beside Yusuke who was cussing up a storm. Kuwabara was the first to notice the girl sitting on the pavement.

"Urameshi you hit a girl!"

"I didn't hit her you idiot we ran into each other"

Kurama decided to ignore them for the time being and look at the girl. She had long black, wavy hair that seemed to reach her mid-thighs, soft skin that was lightly tanned and midnight blue eyes that were the very image of innocence.

"Are you alright, Miss?" Kurama questioned as he held out his hand to help her up.

"Thank you I think I'll survive." She took his hand they both jerked their hands back.

"I…um…I got to go." She stuttered quickly as she quickly picked herself off the ground and ran off.

Hiei looked at Kurama questioningly.

"What was that about, fox?"

"I think that was our mission?"

"Hn"

"She's a miko!"


	2. Chapter 2

LAST TIME:

"Are you alright, Miss?" Kurama questioned as he held out his hand to help her up.

"Thank you I think I'll survive." She took his hand they both jerked their hands back.

"I…um…I got to go." She stuttered quickly as she quickly picked herself off the ground and ran off.

Hiei looked at Kurama questioningly.

"What was that about, fox?"

"I think that was our mission?"

"Hn"

"She's a miko!"

Chapter 2

Kagome ran as fast as she could to school, hoping that if she could keep it up she would be in time for her second class. As ran she thought about the boys she ran into. 'I can't believe I didn't realize it before, they're demons!' as she came to a stop about a block away from school she look back the way she came. 'I thought demons didn't exist in this period. What is going on? Ok, think back Kagome. The one with slicked back hair seems to be a half demon, he has somewhat of a bad mouth but he is awfully cute.' Kagome blinked when she realized what she was thinking. 'Bad Kagome you're supposed to be pure and innocent that means NO DIRTY THOUGHTS….ok back on track. The guy with orange hair is definitely human but there is something different about him, but I don't think it is holy powers. The short one wearing all black seems to be a demon but something is different about him, it seems like he has several different power sources and they are all fighting one another. The last one was odd. He seemed to have two souls; one was human while the other is demon. Hm, maybe I should talk to Sango maybe she knows what is going on?' She then started to think what it would take to have both demons stalking up to her ready to rip her clothes…. "AHHHH. My mind is betraying me"

She then looked down at her watch. "Oh no I missed my second class and half of my third." She screamed running toward the school.

*back with the YuYu gang*

"What's a miko, Kurama?" Kuwabara asked

"It is female with holy power that is able to purify demons."

"So she kills them?"

"Like any ningen onna could ever kill a demon" Hiei stated

"Was she doesn't kill, per say, more like destroy they're very existence so they can never be reincarnated again."

"Ouch that has to hurt!" Yusuke said.

"See for yourself." Kurama held out his hand that he offered to the girl, and sure enough his whole hand was covered with burns.

"Holy crap Kurama, are you going to be ok?" Yusuke and Kuwabara cried

"Rest assured this will heal shortly the problem is she didn't mean to do it. Let's start walking towards the shrine maybe we can find some answers there."

"What do u mean?" Yusuke said, quick to follow him

"She is untrained."

Wouldn't that be better that she was? She could end up going around kill ever demon she sees."

"No, if she doesn't have the proper training demons would flock to her, potential endanger her life and her family's life, but anyone who comes in to contact with her. And should that happen she could probably purify any and all demons in the city."

"Oh" was Yusuke's reply

As they approached the shrine, and walked up the steps, Kurama and Hiei notice the peaceful aura that the shrine gave off.

"hn"

"I agree Hiei we shouldn't stay any longer than we need to."

As Yusuke looked around he notice a boy run outside and start kicking a soccer ball around.

"Hey Souta, watcha doing hanging out by yourself?" Yusuke said with a grin

"Your one to talk since you ditch me when you said you we teach me a new soccer move last week." Souta said with a frown.

Yusuke walked up to him. "Well why don't I teach you know?"

When Yusuke heard a cough he turned around and looked at everyone shocked face.

"Oh yeah, everyone this is Souta. Souta these are my friends. They are…" Yusuke was interrupted when Souta said "I now they are just like you described them. The guy with the stupid look on his face is Kuwabara. The short one with the sword is definitely Hiei, he does look like he wants to rip your head off. And the last one is Kurama, and you look just as cunning as Yusuke said. Hey would you want to pull a prank on my sister with me?"

"Who is your sister kid? How come I never heard about her?"

"It is Souta, not kid Yusuke, and her name is Kagome, I don't talk to her much because she is rarely home, she just got back this morning. So do you want to help?" Souta looked at them with pleading eyes.

"Fine will help but only cause I owe you one for missing our meeting."

Souta just started to chuckle evilly. Kurama decided the best time to interrupt.

"Excuse me, but does your sister by any chance have long black hair and blue eyes?" The rest of the YuYu gang looked at Kurama questioningly.

"Yep so you know her?"

"Not really Yusuke seem to run into her as we walked this way, she seemed to be in an awful hurry."

"Yea she was late to school because her _friend_ wouldn't let her come back early." The guys noticed how Souta said friend with a tone of disgust.

"Hey kid can we meet her later?"

"Sure why not." Souta lead them into the house to meet his mom and wait for Kagome to come back.

*After school lets out*

'Yes I made it through the day. And no hojo.' Just then she turned around when someone called her name. 'Crap. Speak of the devil.' Hojo was currently running towards her.

"Hey Higurashi, your grandfather said you were paralyzed after being hit by a ramen cart. Are you ok?"

'Mental note to Kagome: Kill grandpa!' "No hojo I am perfectly fine."

"Well here is some pills incase it comes back again." He handed her a small bottle. "And I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies with me tonight?"

"Sorry hojo I think my paralysis is coming back I got to go." She pretended to hunch over for a sec then took off, toward her house, leaving hojo behind.

*back at the shrine*

"So were the hell is your sister, brat?" Yusuke said making sure to hit Souta upside the head.

"She should have been back by now, I would guess that either hojo or her friends attacked her."

"What do you mean by attacked?"

"Well hojo will usually ambush her into trying to go on a date with him while…" at this time Kagome walked in the front door.

"Mom, I'm home. Kagome said softly.

"Welcome back dear. Are you ok?"

"Yep but hojo ambushed me like usual."

"See I told you." Souta said with a grin

"Souta" Kagome said with a way to innocent smile on her face.

"Uh Oh" Souta tried to run for the back door but was easily caught by Kagome, who decided to torture him with her famous tickle attack. After about five minutes Kagome stopped to let Souta breathe.

"Souta I am going to go outside and practice. Do you want to watch?"

"YES" Souta screamed jumping up and down

"Ok why don't you bring your friends along?" Kagome questioned as she acknowledge the other guest for the first time since she arrived. They had been sitting patiently since she arrived.

Souta's only response was to run over to Yusuke and start dragging him along as he followed Kagome outside to a target field.

Kagome went behind one of the targets and grabbed a bow and a set of quivers, and notched an arrow and aimed it at the Kurama who was the last to come out of the house.

"So care to tell me why a couple of demons are hanging out at my house?"

OK chapter two is done.

I wanted to thank these people for reviewing:

KiraNova19, .Redeemed-, Syn'ri

These people for adding me to their favorite authors list:

Lunaris Malfoy, .Redeemed-

These people who added me to their favorite story list:

Yusukekuramagirl, Lady Gina Goddess of the Wind, Lunaris Malfoy, .Redeemed-

And last but not least the people who added my story to their alerts:

.Redeemed-, KiraNova19, Chrystal-Hearts, xoSophox, Lord Fluffy's Mate, yusukekuramagirl, Tenny Ch'ang-O, lildevil0644, poetic, chicke, Demonic Phoenix, BadGothicChick, Mikako Kazuke


	3. Chapter 3

Just to let you know I am extremely sorry for not updating quicker, but I had an accident last wednesday and was rushed to the emergency room. I'm fine. I have some bumps and bruises and I'll be sore for several days. My parents came and picked me up and took me home so I can rest, but unfortunately my truck has been totaled. That truck was my baby, so I am sorry if the chapter may have some depressing parts in it, but if it does you now where it is from.(Don't know at this point I'm just writing) Thank you to all my readers. I listed you guys below that have added my to either your alerts or favorites, and I thank you greatly for it. If I didn't add you here or in one of my last chapters please let me know and I'll make sure to do just that.

BadGothicChick, Mikako Kazuke, Syn'ri, Demonic Cho, ladyDV011, zoey tamagachi, g2fan, MasterBakatare-san, Dreamer'z Love, kakashixangela, LeafeKnight7, lildevil0644, KiraNova19, Cosmic-lover, Dark Inu Fan, Hypedupgirl, jammie113, katiedog13, noongunfight, ShadowOfMyPast, Flame of the Miko, honey-senpai, Kage Yume Kodomo, DemonessHanajima, ayashi77, cowgirlkitten2000, Natsumi Tsuchi-Ookami, -Yuna's Reincarnation-1, Hiding From My Lies, acechi-anghel, FLUFFY-MOMO-CHAN, MilitaryGirl101, HentaiVixen, KagHieiLuver, blueflame87, fireincarnate, kinky-kitsune, Kidnapped by a Demon, radarsada, SieToshi, missingnin0x0, Cainan, kagsfan, yamayo69, neko-no-kitsune, DarkAngelKitsune, Redunicorn2, sailorjennifer, sakura7290, peggyli76, Tengoku Namida 15, C.A.Q, Valkyrie Nienna Helyanwe, Lady of Darkness, PLF94, Midnightfairie57, Kesperlis,Darkness12.

Thanks to KagHieiLuver who reminded me that I never did explain how Yusuke meet Souta, and I am going to put it in this chapter so let me know what you think. The votes for pairing so far are:

Kagome/Yusuke/Hiei/Kurama= 3

Kagome/Yusuke=1

Kagome/Kurama=3

Kagome/Hiei=2

So keep voting. From the way this is going if the voting is still so close I might put a date for each bachelor in here, so tell me what you think. Also I have a new beta so she is going to be checking my chapter, since I know I am not good at checking things myself. She only checked about a third of this chapter but you guys deserve a new one. ;p

Anyway here it is…

Last Time

"Souta, I am going to go outside and practice. Do you want to watch?"

"YES" Souta screamed jumping up and down

"Ok why don't you bring your friends along?" Kagome questioned as she acknowledged the other guests for the first time since she arrived. They had been sitting patiently since she entered the room.

Souta's only response was to run over to Yusuke and start dragging him along as he followed Kagome outside to a target field.

Kagome went behind one of the targets and grabbed a bow and a set of quivers, notched an arrow, and aimed it at the Kurama who was the last to come out of the house.

"So care to tell me why a couple of demons are hanging out at my house?"

Chapter 3

"So is anyone going to start explaining, or do I have to start shooting people?" Kagome stated coldly. The detectives fell into a defensive stance with Yusuke up front followed by Kuwabara, Hiei, and then Kurama. They were ready for a fight when something unexpected happened. Souta ran out in front of the detectives holding out his hands as if to shield them. Kagome was shocked to say the least, but she kept up her emotionless mask. She lowered her arrow leaving it notched just in case.

"Souta?"

"I'm sorry Kagome, but I won't let you hurt my friends even if they're demons."

"Like a ningen onna could ever hurt us except for the baka." he stated towards Kuwabara's general direction.

"Why I…" Before Kuwabara could finish, he felt an immense power. The detectives looked at Kagome as she started to glow a bright pink. She slowly stalked her way up to Hiei, and when she was close enough she gave a sickly sweet smile followed by a loud SMACK. Kagome slapped Hiei so hard that he fell back as part of his face sizzled from her miko powers. She drew back her power and glared at Hiei.

"You baka demon! My name isn't bitch, onna, whore, ningen or any other name that you demons make up. Is your race so stupid that they can't even learn a simple name? It is Kagome. Come on say it with me, KA-GO-ME!" she kept yelling as Hiei got up and started to get pissed. By the end of her speech, Hiei had recovered enough to grab her by the throat.

"Hiei, stop this! You aren't helping the situation!" Kurama said starting to worry for the girl.

Before Hiei could say anything in return, Kagome's body had started to glow pink again. When Hiei's hand started to burn he released his hold on her. He looked at his hand that was still sizzling, then looked up and glared at the girl, who just glared right back.

"Please Kagome stop!" Souta cried as tears began to form in his eyes. Kagome immediately looked at him, and when she saw that he was holding back the tears, she walked up to him picked him up and hugged him.

"Its ok Souta, I won't hurt them." She murmured softly

"You promise?"

"On one condition, you tell me how you met them, ok?"

"Deal" he said with a wide grin. Once Kagome let him down he ran over to Yusuke.

"Come on Yusuke let's go inside, I guess I have some explaining to do."

Yusuke just stuffed his fists in his pants pockets. He followed obediently muttering something about 'damn brats'

Hiei and Kuwabara followed, as well, leaving the miko and Kurama behind. Kurama looked back at the miko, and then went to follow his companions inside the house before a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Show me your hands." Kagome demanded

"Excuse me?"

Kagome didn't even respond, but instead grabbed his hand and looked at his hand. Kurama hissed when she applied pressure to his burn. Then Kurama felt a power radiating from the miko once again, he flinched slightly and tried to pull his hand back, until he saw the color of her power radiating off her. It was blue.

'I wonder what the blue power is for. It is not spirit energy, yet it is not holy power as well?'

At this moment in time Youko decided to wake up from his nap.

Hey Red, I was just…

'Um, Youko are you ok?'

Holy Shit Red, How the hell did you pick up a woman like that and a miko no less?

'Please not now Youko, I'll explain everything to you later.'

No way Red, You HAVE to seduce this one! She has the body of a goddess and the power to back it up. Can you imagine her beneath us squirming as we….

'ENOUGH YOUKO. I don't need any images of that right now. I'll explain it to you, LATER'

Whatever

*Having problems fox?* Hiei commented having listened to his conversation with Youko.

Kurama just ignored him and turned his attention to the women before him. He looked down at his hand to find it as good as new.

"How did you do that?" he questioned softly

"My little secret" she said flirtingly. As she started to get dizzy. Kurama also noticed this and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Kagome looked up and blushed brightly. "Um Thanks."

"No problem, but what happened?"

"Healing takes a lot out of me"

"Would you like to rest for a minute?"

"Kurama, Get your ass in here!" Yusuke yelled

"I guess we better go inside." Kagome said as she headed for the door.

"Indeed."

-Inside the house-

The spirit detective, Kagome, and Souta were all relaxing in the Higurashi's living room. Hiei was leaning against the window. Yusuke and Kuwabara were sitting on the floor. Kagome and Kurama were seated on the love seat. Finally Souta was lying on the couch.

"Ok Souta you owe me an explanation." Kagome said

"Ok, it was about two months ago…"

-Flashback-

Souta was playing at the park, kicking a soccer ball into his a net, when several high school boys came up to him. Souta recognized one immediately. It was Hojo.

"Hey Hojo, What's up?" Souta said in a lackluster tone.

"Is Miss Higurashi feeling better?" he replied

"No that would be why she isn't in school."

Hojo all of a sudden had an even glare on his face. "Well if she isn't feeling good I guess it may be from all the trouble from being pregnant. Everyone at school think she's a whore. No one has seen here in months and she is always sick. "

"Look who's talking Hojo! You're the biggest man whore in the city!" Souta screamed back

"Oh yeah" Hojo was about to hit Souta when someone else stepped in and grabbed his fist.

"Fuck! It's Urameshi!" Hojo's lackeys yelled

"Bastard, you don't hit kids I don't give a fuck who you think you are. You better leave before I decide to kick your ass, and don't even think about coming near the kid again." He yelled. Once he said the word 'leave' Hojo and his gang ran off.

Yusuke turned to look at the kid, who was glaring at Hojo. Yusuke sighed then walked over to him.

"What's your name kid?" he asked

"Higurashi, Souta." The boy said finally acknowledging his savior. Yusuke was wearing his traditional green suit with his hair slicked back.

"I'm Yusuke, How about we play for a little. I can't stay long but how about next week we meet up back here and ill teach you some new techniques, how's that sound?"

"That would be awesome!" Souta yelled jumping up and down.

The boys played together for a while until Yusuke had to go, when the next week came around Yusuke never showed.

-End flashback-

"I haven't seen him since that day, and today was the first day I met his friends." Souta said.

"Ok Souta. Why don't you go upstairs and play your PS3." Kagome sighed. Souta gave her a look that clearly asked 'Are you going to kill them?'

"I made a promise Souta so trust me." Souta nodded his head then ran upstairs to play in his room. Once he was out of sight Kagome turned her attention to the rest of her company. The one named Yusuke seemed to be a half demon, but whatever kind he was she didn't know. Kuwabara held no demon blood at all, but he had quite a powerful aura. The demon name Hiei, seemed to have multiple power sources. There was one on his forehead and another on his right arm, both were wrapped up. The n he himself held two different powers, he was half ice half fire. The last one name Kurama was a mystery to her. He seemed human but he also seemed demon, but he clearly wasn't a half demon. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but it felt as if he had split himself in two. Kagome was roused from her thinking by a soft cough coming from next to her.

"Miss Higurashi, would you like to hear our story first, or would you like to tell us yours?" Kurama questioned insightfully.

"First off, please just call me Kagome, I hate all the formalities. Would you mind explaining your story first before I explain mine, I would really like to know why there are demons here when you were thought to be extinct."

-Insert spirit detective story- (A.N.- too much to write, you guys should all know the story if you are reading this fic)

"Wow" was all Kagome could say

"Ok, ok you know about us, but how the hell do you know about demons, and what is with those crazy powers of yours?" Yusuke grumbled as he was starting to get pissed

"Fine" –insert Kagome's story here- (ok people once again you should know Kagome's story.)

When Kagome was done she looked at the clock to see it was almost ten at night.

"Ok, guys I think you should leave know." Kagome stated happily, as she felt a weight being lifted from her chest, from telling someone other than her family about her secret life.

"We will need to take you to see our boss by tomorrow if you don't mind." Kurama said rising form the couch and heading to the door.

"My pleasure, it is the least I can do. If you guys want you can meet me here tomorrow after school."

"It's a plan" Yusuke said rising dragging a sleeping Kuwabara behind him.

Hiei was gone the second Kagome opened the door. As the boys walked out Kurama turned to Kagome and bowed, raising his hands to his lips, and kissing her hand softly.

"Until we meet again." He said staring at her bright blue eyes. Kagome blushed furiously as she noticed Kurama's eyes flash gold.

Kagome said 'goodnight' then shut the door and ran up to her room. She shut the dorm the jumped on her bed, replaying today's events in her head until she felt a demonic presence outside her window. She slowly went over to the window and opened it, noticing Hiei relaxing in it. She walked away but not before saying, "Just in case you want to come inside." Once she lay on her bed again she fell into a deep sleep.

-Ok guys, that was chapter 3. I made it longer because of me not updating it sooner. Hope you all liked it, till next time-


	4. Chapter 4

Ok I'm back, and better than ever. So those of you who actually read my notes I wanted you to know I'm sorry for not updated sooner. College stinks when you have to make up a ton of work. That and we just put on an anime convention, so it was really hectic. Anyway I want to thank everyone who reads my fan fic. I wanted to list you guys but there was way too many to put down. Love you guys, Now on with the story!

Here are the pairings so far

Kagome/Yusuke/Hiei/Kurama= 8

Kagome/Kurama/Yusuke=1

Kagome/Yusuke=1

Kagome/Kurama=7

Kagome/Hiei=5

Keep voting, and any suggestions you have let me know. Some of you were asking about the story moving a little fast. How I thought about it, was that Kagome trusts Souta, and since they did tell their side of the story first, it was only fair she tell hers. Of course who's to say she didn't leave some things out! .

~Last Time~

Kagome said 'goodnight' then shut the door and ran up to her room. She shut the dorm the jumped on her bed, replaying today's events in her head until she felt a demonic presence outside her window. She slowly went over to the window and opened it, noticing Hiei relaxing in it. She walked away but not before saying, "Just in case you want to come inside." Once she lay on her bed again she fell into a deep sleep.

~Now~

Kagome woke up the next morning, mentally thinking to herself, 'one day down, and six to go…' She slowly rolled out of bed and looked at the clock on her side table only to sigh when she saw she woke up an hour before school starts.

"Oh well, might as well get ready then study some more before my exam."

She quickly got dressed. Forgetting about leaving the window open, for a now wide awake apparition. Hiei was up at dawn, just staring at the sky, until he heard a certain miko start to wake. When she started to undress he couldn't tear his eyes away.

'Stupid onna forgot about me; guess I should enjoy the show while I have the chance.'

He watched her as layer after layer was stripped away. Everything about her seemed perfect. Flawless skin, pink pouty lips that you can't help but kiss, dazzling blue eyes, a figure that any girl would kill for, and she has a fiery attitude and the power to back it up. As he stared hard, he found something else getting harder as well; he decided at this point that he should go solve his little problem before the onna saw him. Never once did Kagome notice that she had a peeper.

After Kagome changed and ate breakfast she headed off to school. She never did go yesterday because she ran into the boys. Boys. Come to think of it they weren't bad looking except Kuwabara. He was cute, but like a pet monkey cute. Yusuke had a rugged appeal to him; he reminded her of Inuyasha. He was the bad boy with a good heart. Kurama was the perfect gentleman and any girls dream man. I'm guessing he has a fan club, poor guy. Last but not least is Hiei and what can I say he just screams 'Don't Fuck With Me!' She can only imagine what each the three bachelors would do to her should she be left alone with one of them.

All of a sudden images if squirming underneath Yusuke as he was…

'Bad Kagome…Don't think like that.'

Next up were images of Kurama as he played with her breast while his fingers slide down her stomach to play with her...

'No Bad…Stupid Virgin thoughts.'

Hiei then popped into her head. She couldn't help but think how he would control her. He would bend her over the couch and roughly fucked her…

'AHHHHHH... WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING TO ME'

As Kagome arrived at school she sighed.

'It's going to be a long day.'

~Later that Day~

As Kagome walked out the front gate of the school, she ran into Hojo.

"Hello Higurashi, I was wondering if you weren't busy, would you like to go to the movies with me."

Remembering what Souta told her yesterday, she smiled way too sweetly and said, "I don't think that's a good idea I don't want you to get hurt."

At this point in time the spirit detectives rounded the corner and watched Kagome with interest.

"Oh, why is that Higurashi?"

Kagome answered be hitting him square in the gut. Hojo then fell over in pain, as Yusuke and Kuwabara started laughing and Hiei and Kurama wore similar smirks.

"YOU EVER TRY TO MESS WITH MY BROTHER AGAIN AND I'LL KICK YOU ASS! YOU GOT THAT! I'LL NEVER GO OUT WITH YOU, **EVER. **SO STOP WASTING MY TIME."

Kagome then stepped over him and headed towards the spirit detectives.

"Are we ready to go?"

They group walked over to an alleyway, Yusuke then pulled out a pink compact, and Kagome started to giggle,

"What?!" he questioned.

"I never knew you wore make up Yusuke."

"Shut up!" He opened the compact and a picture of Botan came up.

"Hey Botan come pick us up. "

Botan then popped up beside then.

"Damn it Botan! Don't do that!" Yusuke yelled.

"Sorry about that." She looked around until she noticed Kagome.

"Hi there! I am the grim reaper Botan, at your service!"

Kagome giggled then said, "Wow when I like of grim reapers I think dark with a scythe, not pink with an oar! I think I like this a lot better."

Botan looked at her for a minute before she started to giggle with Kagome.

Kurama then took the chance to speak up, "If you please Botan, we need to see Koenma."

She stopped to look at him. "I guess you're right. Anyway, this way." She opened a portal. Kagome looked at it nervously. Yusuke smirked and walked up to her. She was about a foot away from the portal when Yusuke thought it would be funny to push her in. As she fell threw the only words they heard we're, "FUCK YOU IN THE ASS, YUSUKE." As they all filed threw the portal, they entered Koenma's office but something was wrong. No Kagome.

"Fuck where the hell did she go." Yusuke muttered. All of a sudden he was jumped on from behind and was getting jabbed a million in one time with her miko charged fingers. "Ow…quit it Kagome."

"Hell no, what the hell was that huh? Fucken asshole, I can't believe you would do that. YOU WILL SUFFER."

As Yusuke was being assaulted, Kuwabara was cracking up screaming something along the lines of 'Yusuke being beat by a girl' After said comment was made, Kagome turned her assault on Kuwabara as everyone watched with a smirk on her face. When Koenma coughed, only the ones with demon blood in the room heard it. Yusuke was the one to get the drift, and he pulled Kagome off of Kuwabara. He wrapped his arms tightly around Kagome's waist. He then turned her to Koenma, making sure not to let go. That was when Kagome first noticed a baby was sitting in the chair.

"Um, please don't tell me a baby runs the spirit world?"

Yusuke smirked. He leaned close to her ear and said in a lustful tone, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Kagome couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine. Yusuke's smirk grew as she started to smell her arousal. Hiei and Kurama also quirked an eyebrow once they smelled Kagome's arousal, causing their own arousal to skyrocket. No one seemed to notice as the female miko, was causing three of the most powerful demons in the Makai, to give into their basic instincts.

As Koenma coughed again, it drew everyone attention away from the young miko.

"As I am well aware I do look like a toddler, I am older than most of you."

Kagome mumbled, "Not any older than fluffy…"

"What was that Kagome?" Kurama asked with a smirk, as Youko decided to start up.

-Hey Red, there is only one person who I can think of that can be called fluffy-

*And that is?*

-Lord Sesshomaru-

* You got to be kidding me… obviously she is not telling us everything. No one can make fun of Lord Sesshomaru and get away with it." (Ok I know it's a little weird but, Kagome only tells them the basics: the well, her companions, her battle, and her coming back. She doesn't go into detail.)

~pay attention Kurama! Koenma's been talking for a while! ~

"…so we know that the final battle is over, but we want to keep you in our custody just in case." Koenma finished up.

All three demons growled at the fact of locking her up.

"I refuse! Furthermore I doubt aniki will like it very much if you try and take me against my will." Kagome responded with a cold look on her face.

"Oh yeah and who is that?" Koenma challenged. At that moment a loud roar shock the room, as everyone covered their ears. The roar ended after a minute or two, which then the doors flew open. Everyone was ready to attack when Kagome ran to him. She jumped towards him as he caught her in his arms, and held her to his chest. She started to nuzzle his throat as a sign of his dominance. Everyone stood watching the regal character as he walked forward. He was standing about 6'6'', wearing old fashion white battle uniforms, with two swords at his side. Long platinum hair reached his knees as a bright blue crescent moon shone on his forehead. At the very sight of him the demons dropped to their knees in respect. Koenma jumped out of his seat and rushed forward.

"Lord Sesshomaru…" Koenma trembled, "What can I help you with?"

"You will wish you never challenged my imouto!" he growled as his eyes started to bleed red.

Ok I am ending it here…it took me a while to come up with how to end this one but I think it came out ok. I'll have the voting up for a while longer. I have a week of finals left and then I'll be traveling for a while but I will write more.

Until then Ja Ne!


	5. Chapter 5

Ok I'm back and I'm sorry about the wait. I went to Cali for two weeks for a wedding, but I'm back and started writing again. This is the last chapter you can vote on. I think everyone really wants the foursome, but it's close. I really appreciate those of you who took your time and left me a great review on how to improve my story. And I also want to thank yukimurashuunsukegirl for all the encouragement and help she gave me. I hope your stories come out great.

On with the fic.

Last Chapter:

"Lord Sesshomaru…" Koenma trembled, "What can I help you with?"

"You will wish you never challenged my imouto!" he growled as his eyes started to bleed red.

Now on with the fic:

Sesshomaru kept growling as his instincts took over. As he hugged his imouto close, he started to stalk up to Koenma.

"You dare defy me!" he roared

Koenma squeaked as he tried to hide from the powerful lord. Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei were still kneeling, all of which, were extremely nervous as they felt the great demon's rage pulsing.

The growling increased until a small purr was heard. Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei looked up to figure out where the noise was coming from. Once they looked up their jaws dropped. Kagome had her legs wrapped around the taiyoukai's waist, as her face was buried under his chin. She was lightly nipping his neck and purring softly in an attempt to calm him down. To say they were amazed was an understatement. To see a miko, relying on youkai customs to calm a blood-thirsty demon, was inspiring, not to mention, all three guys started to wonder how it would feel, should said miko decided to try those same customs on them, cause three very distinct arousals.

*Red, can you imagine our little miko doing that to us* Youko then started flashing some pics of Kagome, straddling a naked Kurama as she started to pant and lick his neck, as he moaned.

-Youko, please stop. This isn't helping our situation- Kurama pleaded as his arousal spiked even higher.

/ Having problems, Fox./ Hiei smirked

*Hey firecracker, you shouldn't talk when I can smell your arousal from here.*

-I agree-

They stopped communicating when they heard Kagome speak.

"Its ok, aniki. I'm alright. You're here to protect me, so no one would dare to touch me." She said softly

Sesshomaru started to calm down as he realized the truth in Kagome's words. Sesshomaru's eyes lost their red tint as he regained controlled. Once he was back to his normal self, he placed Kagome on her feet.

"So aniki what are you doing here anyway?" she said as she hugged him again.

"A little fly told me you were brought to spirit world…or should I say a little fox." He stated patting her head with a small smirk, as he watched her eyes light up.

"You mean Shippou?!" she started to look around Sesshomaru.

"Yes, it was the kit, but he already left." When he saw her pouting he sighed and said, "He left to tell everyone that you had been found, if you wish you can see him. He lives at my palace."

"YES!" she gave a little victory dance. "It is going to be so different seeing everyone from the past, considering it has been 500 years for you guys but 2 days for me."

As Sesshomaru started to lead Kagome to the door, Koenma decided know was the time to speak up.

"Please Lord Sesshomaru, we won't lock her up but let my detectives at least protect her until she completes the jewel.

Sesshomaru started to growl until Kagome placed a hand on his chest.

"It's ok" she said. 'I'd rather have a couple more bodyguards then be locked in a cell'

"If they do anything I disapprove of their lives will be forfeited." When she nodded, he looked to the boys and said 'follow', as he turned and lead Kagome to the door.

Koenma looked at his team. "Go!" he said

The team nodded and took off after Sesshomaru and Kagome.

~At Sesshomaru's Palace~

"So where is Shippou?" Kagome questioned Sesshomaru for the zillionth time. He sighed and said,

"I will not repeat myself."

"But all you said was 'He'll be here shortly'"

As Sesshomaru walked away, Kagome pouted and stomped her foot, mumbling something about 'cold-assed youkai' and 'taking back his left arm'

Yusuke and the other watched Kagome with amusement. It was rare to see the king of makai but never has anybody annoyed him and lived to tell about it. All thoughts were interrupted when Kagome started screaming.

"OH MY GOD!!!!! I FRICKING HATE YOUKAI! THEY CAN BE SO STUCK UP!!!" as she started pulling out her hair, a calm, seductive voice caught her attention.

"Oh come now. Not all youkai's are bad."

Everyone looked to the demon in the room. He stood about 5'11' with auburn hair. His hair was tied into a pony tail as it cascaded down to the middle of his back. A set of auburn kitsune ears stood atop his head, as a tail swished behind him. Bright emerald green eyes sparkled in joy. He wore a black set of fighting gi's. (think youko's but black)Kagome was confused for a minute, until something clicked.

"Shippou?!" she questioned softly. He smirked as Kagome ran up to him and started attacking his ears and tail, causing Shippou to fall.

"Ouch Okaa-san, that hurt!" he said as he rubbed he's backside. (AN: . ok yum -drools a little- love older Shippou he's just so sexy, ok back to where we left off) Kagome jumped off him.

"Sorry, I guess I got carried away." She started to blush. Shippou looked to the four other in the room and got an evil idea. He got up and walked over to them, and then bowed.

"Sorry about that, my Okaa-san has an ear and tail fetish."

"I DO NOT!!!" Kagome screamed as her blush grew brighter. Shippou turned back to her.

"Then why did you just attack my ears?"

"Um…cause you didn't have them before."

"And what did you do the first time you saw Inuyasha?"

"…I played with his ears"

"And didn't you attack Sesshomaru's tail, once you were allowed to touch him." At this time Kagome was so red, she could have been mistaken for a tomato. As she was about to walk away, another voice decided to add their own opinion.

"Feh, stupid wench could never keep her hands to herself" As Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei growled at the new presence who just insulted Kagome. He wore a bright red fire rat kimono, his silver hair that hung down towards the middle of his back, and he had two dog ears at the top of his head. He had a sword at his side, but what caught everyone's eyes were his gold eyes that sparkled with amusement. He then ran over to Kagome, and picked her up and started twirling her around, as she giggled loudly. The other demons still growled when a whirlwind came and grabbed Kagome from the inu hanyou.

"Stupid flea-bitten wolf! Put Kagome down this instant."

"Hello Kagome. How has my woman been?" the wolf demon wore his black hair in a ponytail, his cobalt blue eyes sparkled against his tan skin. He still wore his fur pelts, as armor wrapped around his chest.

As Kagome tried to pull away, Inuyasha was still yelling at the wolf. Once Kagome got out of the wolf's arms a fight began between the wolf and inu. Kagome just sighed as Shippou came up beside her.

"Just like old time," Shippou muttered. He then grinned. "Care to do the honors."

Kagome just smirked. She took a deep breath then yelled, "SIT BOY!" the spirit detectives looked at her like she was crazy, until the saw the inu hanyou hit the ground, thus starting a chain reaction. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and the wolf started cracking up. Hiei, Kurama, and Shippou wore similar smirks. Kagome just stood there and counted to three. At three the inu hanyou started yelling at her, for 'sitting' him. Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and Kouga started growling at him.

"SILENCE!" Sesshomaru walked back into the room. "Inuyasha, Kouga, Shippou follow me."

Sesshomaru walked right back out, with the others in tow. He stopped then looked at Kagome.

"Why don't you go to the gardens?" he then. He didn't wait for a reply as he walked out of the room. Apparently Kagome didn't wait either because she took off, obviously heading to the garden. The spirit detectives followed her slowly absorbed in their own thoughts.

*Hey red, you better get to it if we want to keep this one. She has WAY too many suitors*

-Indeed Youko. It seems the inu hanyou, Inuyasha, the wolf demon, Kouga, Hiei, me and you, and even Yusuke wants this girl.

/hn. It seems we all have some competition/

*I REFUSE to lose to the firecracker red. So start charming the girl*

As the connection broke, the guys just arrived to the garden where Kagome was sitting underneath a sakura tree that was next to a koi pond. Kurama looked around every kind of tree and plant imaginable.

As Kagome hummed softly, she closed her eyes just relaxing. Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama had to take a deep breath as they watched Kagome. She looked like an angel. As three distinct arousals grew, Kuwabara made his way over to a tree on the other side of the clearing, and sat down to catch some sleep. Kurama made his way over to the angel. He sat down on her right. When she realized someone was next to her she looked at him and smiled. Kurama then took her hand and kissed it softly, his eyes flickering between gold and green. Kagome blush, but her smile widened. As she laid her head down on Kurama's shoulder, Hiei then sat down on her left Kagome's hand came and held his softly. He smirked, looking at the little angel who was melting his heart. Yusuke then decided to join them as he laid his head on Kagome's lap, as her hand began to play with his hair. After a minute all three demon's closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Ok this wasn't what I originally planned, but I like it. I think it came out pretty good, since you guys have been waiting so long I decided to add a bit more for you. Remember this is the last chapter to vote.


End file.
